Number 1, 2, and 3
by Asuki-sama
Summary: What are three things you want to do when you grow up? Well, eleven years after that question, he's finally trying to figure out his answers.


_What are three things you want to do when you grow up?_

 _1\. Get a girlfriend_

 _2\. Kiss her_

 _3\. Take over the world_

He sighed. Eleven years after his stupid response to his dumb kindergarten quiz, he was starting to think that #2 was harder to do than #3.

Head in hand, he stared complacently at his beautiful, resting girlfriend. Her still, peaceful face, smiling slightly into the sun, seemed to radiate serenity.

How she managed to fall asleep, head in arms atop the picnic table, he had no clue. But how she did didn't matter as much as the new dilemma he now faced.

Literally faced. The slight curve of her lips made his eyes, stalkerishly, glued to them.

The imagination of a teenage boy is a force to be reckoned with, even with a normally good-natured kid like Boomer.

Yes, his imagination was running wild with bloody, bloody scenes he would awaken to if he didn't bring Bubbles back home in time from their date.

Between her psychotic stepsisters and his tormenting stepbrothers, it was a wonder that they even managed to get together in the first place. He was just a normal guy, y'know? He didn't have the strength to stand up to the monsters that were Bubbles' sisters. Or...

His thoughts, weaving between his most urgent problem (the she-devils related to the angel in front of him) and his secondary problem that had been lurking in the back of his mind for forever, confused even him.

Dark blue eyes slid down farther down her lovely face, still stopping at the cherry-red offenders. You know, talking about cherries made him hungry. They hadn't been able to eat the picnic they'd prepared together due to Bubbles falling asleep, so...

He blinked. Maybe he had ADHD. He would have to have that checked out...

What was he talking about?

Hm... ADHD would probably be the reason for his completely random #3 on his dumb kindergarten quiz.

...

OH. _That's_ what he was thinking about!

Honestly, no wonder Brick called him dumb. Ooh, ooh, talking about mental disorders, maybe Brick had OCD? That would explain his total lack of tolerance for Bubbles' oldest sister! Or was that just hate? It was hard to tell; Brick would randomly fix her hair and get all fussy about it, so maybe...

Well, it was easy to dislike the aloof girl. But it was also easy to understand her... The product of a previous marriage of a previous marriage, a lot like his eldest brother. It wasn't easy to be part of a million different families yet not really be truly part of any. Bubbles and he were lucky to have parents that were completely happy with one another, despite having Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup's families be ripped apart in return.

That would also explain Butch's UAI. Unresolved anger issues was a real mental disorder, right? Although, he'd seemed to be getting better lately, his raven-haired best friend and accomplice by his side. Boomer was happy that his family was becoming happier.

...

Oh boy. With all of this introspective thinking, he had accidentally slipped into his mind's trap. He checked the time. 12:57 PM.

CRAP! HE NEEDED TO GET BUBBLES TO HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

Hurriedly, he scooped up the picnic basket in one arm and balanced Bubbles on the other. It was a totally bad idea.

Under the weight of both the full basket and his (surprisingly light) girlfriend with only one hand for each, he toppled over backwards into the grass. Hey, he wasn't superhuman.

"Wha...?" Bubbles blinked hazily. She scanned the environment with confusion. Until she saw her sheepish boyfriend pinned underneath her.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I _may_ have been in a tad of a rush and spilled you and the food."

She blinked again. What a way to wake up. Not one of the worst ways to be woken up, however...

A startled laugh jolted out of her. She gave him a peck on the lips and continued to giggle. "Well, you always find the most interesting ways to spice up our dates, don't you."

She continued laughing, hugging her boyfriend to the grassy ground, oblivious to his stunned expression.

He, on the other hand, for the first time, had nothing running through his mind. Until...

 _TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!_

* * *

 _A/N Well, this was just a silly, fun little Bubbles x Boomer to take a break from "Guns and Roses". And I'm sort of exploring the Bubbles x Boomer dynamic. Theirs is the hardest for me. My favorite is Blossom x Brick so it's a real turn around from "smart-ass, clever-ass, great ass" dynamic to something as sweet as the two blonds. Please, tell me how I did, I was unleashing my ADHD on this one so I have no clue how it turned out XD  
_


End file.
